


3 - Mercato

by FelixRivers



Series: Fuffa Challenge 2021 [1]
Category: Changeling: The Lost
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Canon Autistic Character, Changelings, F/M, Fuffa Challenge 2021, Goblin Market, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character, Truefriend Changeling, Woodblood Changeling
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixRivers/pseuds/FelixRivers
Summary: Oliver e Andy visitano il mercato goblin... nello spazio!
Series: Fuffa Challenge 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095677





	3 - Mercato

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aletheialoki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletheialoki/gifts).



> **Fuffa Challenge 2021**  
>  Prompt n° 3: Mercato  
> Universo: Changeling the Lost - Campagna di @aletheialoki  
> AU: Space!AU - i changeling sono terrestri coscritti come ambasciatori dalle razze aliene.  
> 

"Il processo di acclimatazione è stato completato. È ora possibile rimuovere l’abbigliamento protettivo. È obbligatorio depositare negli appositi armadietti tutti gli armamenti e gli oggetti contenenti una percentuale di 47-Argento superiore all’1%. Grazie per la collaborazione. Benvenuti al Mercato Goblin."  
  
Oliver recitò il messaggio di benvenuto in contemporanea con la voce computerizzata. Gli era bastato sentirlo una volta soltanto, l’anno scorso, per memorizzarlo.  
  
Andy finì di riporre gli ultimi pezzi della tuta spaziale nell’apposito armadietto, ridacchiando. Per fortuna la ragazza trovava questa sua abitudine divertente più che irritante, motivo n° 6 per il quale era fortunato ad averla accanto. La lista diventava più lunga di giorno in giorno.  
  
La lunga permanenza nella colonia dei Sangue d’Albero aveva accentuato queste sue peculiari disposizioni, e al suo ritorno Oliver aveva passato molti mesi a cercare di sopprimerle, ottenendo un aumento della sua ansia del 74.8%, a fronte di un aumento della sua integrazione sociale del 36.4%. Adesso Oliver stava provando l’approccio opposto, e la dimensione sociale ne stava risentendo, ma i suoi livelli di ansia si erano notevolmente abbassati. Sperava di riuscire a conciliare i due valori ad una quota appropriata, ma non era affatto facile.  
  
Per fortuna (motivo n° 24) Andy incarnava tutte le capacità sociali di cui Oliver era sprovvisto, e non le dispiaceva condividerle con lui. Ad esempio gli aveva consigliato di comprare dei pensierini per il loro gruppo di amici in vista dei festeggiamenti di fine anno, e proprio per questo erano finiti su un’astronave della flotta Goblin, durante l’unico giorno all’anno in cui faceva sosta in orbita intorno alla colonia terrestre di Bangor, luna del piccolo pianeta Wales.  
  
Oliver si fece coraggio. Prese la mano che gli offriva Andy e insieme varcarono le porte pressurizzate che conducevano all’area pubblica della grande nave-mercato.  
  
Dozzine e dozzine di banchetti erano posizionati più o meno ordinatamente lungo i percorsi abbozzati sulla pavimentazione, con meno regolarità di quanta ne avrebbe gradita Oliver. In esposizione, merci di ogni tipo e provenienza, a disposizione di chiunque avesse voglia di barattare con i venditori.  
  
Anche se le colonie terrestri utilizzavano quasi esclusivamente il sistema monetario per i commerci interni, il 97% delle civiltà aliene preferiva sistemi come il baratto e lo scambio di favori. Era così anche presso i Sangue d’Albero ed i Veri Amici, dove avevano vissuto rispettivamente Oliver e Andy, che non davano quindi troppo peso alla cosa e avevano portato con sé una borsa piena di merci sperabilmente adatte allo scambio.  
  
Andy aveva anche un certo occhio per gli acquisti (motivo n° 42) e guidò Oliver da un banchetto all’altro, dribblando con sicurezza gli imbonitori meno affidabili e indicandogli invece i prodotti che i loro amici avrebbero potuto davvero gradire. La presenza della ragazza era una vera benedizione in queste situazioni, oltre che un piacere.  
  
Mentre Andy trattava il prezzo di una confezione di bignè multicolore (che Oliver era sicuro al 99% fossero per loro, e non da regalare) il ragazzo ripensò alla fortuita serie di coincidenze che avevano permesso loro di incontrarsi; nonostante credesse più nella causalità che nella fortuna propriamente detta, sapeva che la sequenza di eventi che era culminata nel loro rapporto aveva una probabilità molto bassa di verificarsi.  
  
Questa linea di pensieri lo distrasse per più di qualche secondo, finché non ne venne letteralmente scosso da un individuo dalla stazza prorompente, che lo spinse da parte per parlare meglio col pasticciere.  
  
Oliver si ritrovò nello spazio tra il banco dei dolci e quello adiacente, circondato da estranei, e subito cercò di ricongiungersi a Andy. Si accorse di non vederla da nessuna parte e sentì l’ansia salire alla velocità della luce. E se Andy avesse incontrato qualche malintenzionato? Le armi erano proibite nello spazio-mercato, ma almeno il 20% dei presenti avrebbe potuto facilmente sollevarla di peso e portarla via. Del restante 80%, chissà quanti avrebbero potuto produrre argomenti convincenti per farsi seguire, era difficile farne una stima, come poteva-  
  
Si sentì prendere la mano.  
  
Abbassò lo sguardo, vide che la mano che aveva preso la sua era inconfondibilmente quella di Andy, e rialzò lo sguardo. Eccola lì, che gli sorrideva felice come un gattino che ha appena mangiato la panna. Così come era salita, l’ansia ridiscese a picco, assestandosi su livelli insignificanti, e Oliver ricambiò il sorriso di lei mentre si incamminavano mano nella mano verso le bancarelle successive.  


**Author's Note:**

> (English translation coming soon™)


End file.
